Perfect Doll
by MaidenLock
Summary: What if Sasori survives the battle and Sakura dies instead? "You're perfect my dearest Sakura, no longer dirtied by those fools..." Nothing lasts forever, you know?


**I don't own Naruto.**

**Inspired by Mad Father.**

* * *

><p><em>"Nothing lasts forever."<em>

Sakura stared with emotionless eyes at the puppet master before her. She knew she was going to die, the wound that was inflicted on her stomach was losing too much blood and her chakra isn't even enough to heal a portion of the wound.

Lady Chiyo has fled, the news of Gaara being dead called for her. Sakura had managed to buy her time to get out of the area, thus, hitting a blow in order to buy time for her.

Now, a sword was buried deep in her stomach, and there was the puppet master, walking towards her with another sword in hand. Sasori smirked as he walked towards her.

Well, she didn't even bother to run, she won't even survive walking all the way there. She couldn't scream, using her lungs would make it hurt even more than it should. The red head now stood in front her, smirking. "I win."

Sakura nodded, not even having the Will of Fire within her. She had lost all hope, it only took a few moments before death to realize that she couldn't be saved. The Will of Fire had burned out.

Sasori began to circle the bleeding girl, noticing that the blood had spread and had created a stream of blood in the cracks.

"So, Sakura Haruno, is this where you shall fall, hm?" Sakura glared at him weakly, clutching the handle of the sword. "Yes..." She whispered, wincing in pain. Sasori's eyes widened. "Hm? You aren't you going to say something smart like 'The will of fire wouldn't die' or something like that?"

Sakura weakly shook her head. "The fire had burned out." She rasped, shutting her eyes tight because of the stinging pain in her stomach. Sasori crouched in front of the pink haired girl.

"Such beauty should be preserved for the next generations. Why would a pretty flower like you wilt so easily?" He asked, smiling at her. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, lowered than widened. "Sa...sori, why don't you just... flee while they're distracted?" She asked, biting down on her tongue. He let out a short chuckle, so menacing.

"My dear, you are too much of a beauty to be wasted away on those careless fools," He told her, staring into her green eyes. She looked away, not wanting to be under his spell. "I can see it. You weren't good enough for them, weren't you?"

Sakura's eyes then averted to the red head in front of her, shock written in those dying green orbs. "Yes... You weren't good enough for those fools. You weren't strong enough for them, wasn't perfect for them, not so worthy of becoming one of them, am I right?" He asked, taunting her with the truth.

She hung her head down, she was ashamed of what she was, just a useless kunoichi.

"You're just a weak little kunoichi who had a little upgrade from the Hokage. It's not even enough to prove your worth. I can see you even dying when you were with that Kyuubi vessel. He was always praised, and everyone else forgot you," Sasori then had a look just as if a light bulb went above his head.

"Yes, I can preserve your beauty! I can make you beautiful and even stronger, my dear Sakura..." Sakura took a look of surprise. Why would anyone want a ragged doll like her? "Oh no, you're dirty. Those fools had dirtied you. You poor thing, I'll make you perfect, I'll make you better, I'll fix you, isn't that what you want?" He asked, smiling.

Sakura hesitated. What was he gonna do with her? Turn her into a doll? A weapon to serve him? On the second thought, it wouldn't be so bad. She would be perfect, better than who she was now. Before she could change her mind, she nodded, agreeing to the puppet master's question.

Sasori smirked. "Good..." Sakura gasped as she fell a hole in her stomach. The sword was pulled out of her stomach, she looked up at the puppet master once more. "Don't worry, my dear. Soon, you'll be perfect. Your beauty shall be preserved."

"Wa..it..."

"Hm?" He stared at her.

"I... will be... a good... perfect... girl, right?" She asked, her throat burning from the pain. Sasori smiled.

"Of course, my dear."

Sakura lowered her eyes, falling asleep as she felt wooden arms pick her up.

* * *

><p>Pain entered the puppet master's workshop, the puppet master had been missing for the past 4 days, working down in the basement the whole time.<p>

"Sasori, what are you doing down here?" He asked, entering the dark room. On each side were shelves of puppets. Sasori was standing in front of a throne at the end of the room. Pain stood beside him.

"Isn't that the girl you claimed?" He asked, staring at the masterpiece.

"No longer a girl, Leader-sama. She is perfect. She is my weapon to wield, my own doll, she is a good and perfect girl. Her beauty is to be preserved, not to fall into the Will of Fire." He said in amazement.

The Leader left the room, leaving the puppet master and his doll alone. Sasori caressed the doll's face. "My dearest Sakura-chan, I was right, wasn't I? You are now perfect and beautiful. No one can dirty you again..."

The doll wore a red yukata, her hair was in a a ponytail, senbon needles holding it up. Her skin was so delicate but smelled like chemicals. Her green eyes were staring down at the puppet master and she smiles.

"Sakura, doesn't that dress look wonderful on you?"

_Yes, it does, Sasori..._

"I'm sure it does, my dear." He told her.

She was finally perfect.

"My dearest Sakura, we'll be together forever..."

She smiles, she is finally perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I can explain. Playing Ib and Mad father in 2 days isn't good cause I'm really jumpy now and I'm getting the chills writing this. <strong>

**And there will be a sequel to this. **

**HAHA.**

**What do you think? **


End file.
